justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Addicted To You
ft. |year = 2013 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Black to Orange to Purple |gc = Sky Blue |lc = Turquoise |nogm = 4 (Classic/Mashup) |mashup = Black Light (November Unlockable) |pictos= 97 (Classic) 62 (Mashup) |perf= Juliana Herrera}} "Addicted To You" by Avicii (ft. Audra Mae who is not credited) is featured on Just Dance 2015 and 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who appears to be a gymnast or ballet dancer. She is wearing orange glittery leggings and a peach long sleeved crop top. During the chorus, her color palette changes and her clothes become indigo and dark pink. At the end, she turns into gold dust. Background The background is black and contains flying lit-up dots. The dots spread across the floor and surround the dancer. They are orange when the dancer's mostly orange and purple and red when the dancer is mostly purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise both of your arms and bring them down while walking to the right. 16.png|All Gold Moves Addictedtoyougmingame.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. (Don’t You Worry Child) Gold Moves 2 and 4: Bend your knees while leaning your arm inwards. (Hey Boy Hey Girl) DontYouWorryDLCGM13.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 (Don’t You Worry Child) Atymashupgm.gif|Gold Move 1 and 3 in-game HeyBoyHeyGirlGM123.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 (Hey Boy Hey Girl) Atymashupgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 and 4 in-game Mashup Addicted To You has a Mashup with the theme Black Light. It features dark dancers that change color or are always well. This is unlockable only in November. Dancers GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. * ''Addicted To You '' * Idealistic '' * ''Don’t You Worry Child GM1 * Hey Boy Hey Girl GM2 * Idealistic * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Just Dance * Don’t You Worry Child GM3 * Hey Boy Hey Girl GM4 * Idealistic * Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * Just Dance * ''Addicted To You '' Community Remix Addicted To You has a Community Remix. The following are featured: *xConiigonz90 Chile *TheFairyDina France *ESTROG3N SH3ELLS USA *GiannisInLove Greece *gomezorante Mexico *CarlosShadow7 Portugal *STek793thuggBL USA *weglaslaun Canada *Tulioakar96 Brazil *XxGenesisMCxX Spain *littlesiha USA *Ferch12 Mexico *Yisus88 USA *VargaKids USA *SludgyRanger20 Taiwan *AaZzlano USA *Pnut_Buttr314 USA *Captionjohn France Appearances in Mashups Addicted To You appears in the following Mashup: * Addicted To You (Black Light) * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Trivia * This is the second song by Avicii in the series, after Wake Me Up. It was later followed by Taste The Feeling. * The dancer looks similar to I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) and Flashdance, although they are taller. * Sometimes, in the Mashup, the Addicted To You coach disappears in the beginning. * In the URL number 20150115_1722, Addicted To You was removed from the Just Dance Now files. It is unknown why it was removed. It was later re-added to the files in the URL number 20150928_1740. * A typo is visible in Ubisoft’s announcement of the track’s Community Remix. In the announcement image, Avicii’s name is misspelled as Aviici. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * Because Idealistic does not have pictograms at the start of its routine, new pictograms were created for the coach's appearance in the Mashup. ** However, they do not appear in the Stadium Flow Mashup, in which the same part of that routine is used. * A pictogram of the Classic routine is in Just Dance 2016 style (its white outline is thinner than all other pictograms). * There is an error at the end of the routine; when the dancer drops down to the floor, her hair will completely lose detail. Gallery Addictedtoyou.jpg|''Addicted To You'' addictedtoyoumu_cover.png|''Addicted To You'' (Mashup) addictedtoyou_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover 07-Addicted To You.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar Unknown-20.jpeg|The thumbnail ATY Pictos.png|Pictograms Addicted to you 170724.gif|Gameplay PlaceholderPictogram.png|Placeholder pictogram AddictedToYouBetaPictogram1.png|Unused pictogram 1 AddictedToYouBetaPictogram2.png|Unused pictogram 2 11150671_10153159657345845_6569263423708317805_n.jpg Aty end missing hair detail.png|The missing hair detail error Videos Avicii - Addicted To You Just Dance 2015 - Addicted to You Just Dance 2015 - Addicted To You (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just_Dance_2015_-_Addicted_To_You_Community_Remix References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups